To get her back
by Gabrielle Alan
Summary: D/G I stink at summarys...anyway the wordings a tat strange may take a while to understand enjoy


To get her back  
  
Disclaimer: I owe everything thinking! YES! Dreams come true! * wakes up * Dang it another dream….  
  
  
  
"I can't take this, all this sneaking around!"  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say something?"  
  
"I guess this is what you want…..goodbye."  
  
And like that I lost her. The best thing that had happened to me since I had discovered that little cave near of my parents' seaside mansion. Yeah, my parents' had a mansion, I hated it. Do you understand what it's like to suddenly find a reason not to jump off the first cliff you see? You don't? No I'm not suicidal, well completely. Well, she was my reason. Ohhh I am an idiot. Excuse me why I bang my head against the bar.  
  
No I don't feel any better. I don't even know why I didn't say anything. I was a complete bastard, I could've said wait or no, I should've said I loved her. Cause you see I do. She's like a drug. You know what I mean. Was she pretty? No man she was beautiful. No I didn't date her for her looks. I dated her because, I guess because I needed her and I'd like to think she needed me. She helped me through family issues as I did with her. Her issues you ask? Well, she had all these brothers, each one had done something great with his life. There was one that worked at a bank, one with dra…I mean animals, another work for the government, and this other one was a friend with the "great Harry Potter." No I don't think he's related to Monica Potter who ever she is. Well, I guess you wouldn't know about him. He was this guy who could do no wrong. Everyone thought he was so great, yeah you know what I mean.  
  
She was kind of forgotten. She was the youngest, and no one understood her, except me. When she was in your first year, something happened. What happened? Well, this guy attacked her. Rape? Possible no one knows for sure. She never talks about it, but because of that everyone avoided her. How did I met her? We kinda of saved each other's lives.  
  
We were both on the roof of the school thinking life wasn't worth anything. We saw each other and for some reason we started talking. What about? Well, everything, Then we started doing it a lot. We'd both sneak out of our dorms, met on the roof, and talk. We became best friends, than one day I looked at her under the full moon and kissed her. Did we do it on the roof? NO! I would never have done that to Gin. We kissed and than we left for our dorms. We saw each other for a year. We got together at the end of my seventh year, sixth for her. I would come to the school and visit nearly ever weekend. It was the best year of my life.  
  
What next you ask? Well, we had a fight. She wanted to tell everyone about us. Why's that a problem? I'll tell you, her family and mine have been at each other's throats since who knows how long. The Romeo and Juliet Complex? Yeah, that would've described us perfectly. Though I never had a thing for tights.  
  
Her name? Virginia. Everyone used to call her Ginny. She hated that name. I used to call her Vodka. Hahaha..why that you ask? Every heard of Gin and Vodka? What am I kidding you work in a bar. Of course you've heard of that. Well I think I better go, seeing as you're closing up. Oh hello Mr. Floor. Would I like a ride home? That's a good idea I think.  
  
Hey man, sorry about the throw up in your car. No I insist I will pay you. Here you go. You have a goodnight too.  
  
Those bartenders are really nice guys. I wonder why they never have dates. Maybe they're gay. I don't know. I welcome sleep.  
  
************************NEXT DAY***********************************  
  
My head is killing me. There should be warning labels on those beer bottles. Oh look there are. I don't think I should be drinking beer in the morning, but hell, I don't think I should be talking to myself either. This is all her fault. Damn you Virginia, you've made me crazy. Ohhh… I wish she were here what now, I'd take her in my arms, and never let her go. Yeah I know I've got it bad. But if you'd known her you would feel the same way. Have you ever been fell in love? Well don't, it sucks, oh who am I kidding it's great, until you make a stupid mistake and fuck everything up.  
  
That's when it hit me, with that hangover and with the smell of throw up everywhere. I was going to get her back. Just as soon as a get to the bathroom for another puke session. 


End file.
